PROVIDED. The Administrative Core's objective continues to be to coordinate and facilitate interactions between this program project's cores and projects. Core A will also provide efficient, responsible, and reliable administration of the program project with regard to all budgetary matters and communication among program participants. In addition, this core will provide program project investigators with the biostatistical support services of D. Songthip Ounpraseuth, PhD, a new collaborator with expertise in experimental design and statistical analysis. In this capacity, he replaces D. Keith Williams, PhD. The Administrative Core's specific aims are to: 1) provide management of the grant by facilitating necessary interactions among grants management officials at the National Institute on Aging (NIA), the University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences (UAMS), and the Imperial College School of Medicine (Imperial) in London; 2) manage all budgetary matters concerning the grant's overall administration by assembling, collating, and processing all budget information from cores and projects and preparing and distributing budget reports to each of the core and project leaders; 3) prepare the yearly progress report; 4) make arrangements for all meetings of program participants; 5) manage appropriate handling and mailing of samples to requesting investigators; 6) coordinate the flow of information collected for yearly progress reports to appropriate program personnel; and 7) through the use of Dr. Ounpraseuth biostatistical services, provide statistical expertise for the design and interpretation of experiments in the projects and evaluate goals for the cores.